ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Knowledge Is Power
Knowledge Is Power is the second chapter of Gwen 10 The Series . 'Plot' There is a fire in a building in the downtown area of Bellwood; firefighters were on the job while the polices keep the people away from the fiery building. One of the firefighters informs the chief that there are two last victims trapped in the 4th floor of the said building. The victims are the woman and her son, trapped in the 4th floor and surrounded by flames. To make their situation worse, they look up to see the ceiling about to collapse onto them. They brace for the impact, only to feel nothing pressed on them. The little boy looks up to see Heatblast holding up the fallen section of the roof. she says that she has come to rescue them, and she tosses the section aside. Heatblast absorbs all the fire in the room and tries to lead them to safety. They are reluctant at first, but go with him anyway to live. The three attempt to use the nearby staircase to escape, but another piece of the building smashes their route to oblivion. Heatblast complained then spots another alternate exit to get them out to safety and cuts through a wall at the end of the hallway. She then transports them to the street below by encasing them, as well as herself, in a tornado of fire. Outside, all the onlookers are impressed but Sandy , the captain of the Bellwood Police Force Department, confronts and ask Heatblast of her role. Heatblast reassures her that she's not a threat then Omni informs Heatblast that the burning building was a diversion for the criminals known as Purple Offenders to rob the bank. Before Sandy questions her further, Heatblast flew off to the sky and track down the Purple Offenders. Heatblast caught up with the Purple Offenders and they open fire. To impress Omni of her tactics, Heatblast went ahead of the muscle car and used her fiery breath to melt the pavement into hot tar, trapping the Purple Offenders' vehicle in the tar. They retaliates by shooting but Heatblast's aura melt the bullets before impact. The polices arrived and once again grew hostile toward Heatblast. Heatblast was annoyed and comments about Verdona , which surprises Sandy but the cops thinks Heatblast is the one who murder her. Before she gets angry, Heatblast was forced to retreat as her Omnitrix start warning her that her transformation is reaching its end. Omni warns Heatblast to land before she reverts but it was too late and Heatblast reverts back into Gwen in the sky, falling down to her death. Omni, in response to Gwen's life, immediately recharged the Omnitrix and transforms her into a Pyrolampus named Firefly . Firefly gracefully thank Omni for saving her life then arrives home safely. Luckily her parents aren't home yet so Firefly walks inside, only to comically have her abdomen stuck in the front door. She got in after few struggles then went ahead to make some meals while watching the news, annoyed at the police's false statement toward her Pyronite counterpart then she has the urge to urinate. After that, Omni suggests they should name the transformation, which she gain the idea from Gwen's brother's comic books. In Earth's orbit, the Bioids managed to salvage the Gigantic Drone and made some adjustment. Vilgax , however, felt a strange presence and believes they're being watch. On cue, his rival, Space Emperor Panzer , communicates him via the open channel. He was amused of Vilgax's condition and explains that his agents found Vilgax's "squid brain " in the prison planet, Incaneon , and reveals that First Thinker had programmed the Omnitrix to accept only the DNA of a Tennyson . The very name nearly cause Vilgax to explode in rage and briefly gain a stroke. Panzer, unaffected by Vilgax's rage, made a wager that if Vilgax fails to obtain the Omnitrix before his return, he'll take the prize instead. Angered, Vilgax orders his drones to locate the Tennyson and the Omnitrix. Back on Bellwood, Gwen speed across Bellwood all the way to the forest at 750 mph thanks to the enhanced speed of her Kineceleran transformation. Upon arriving at the forest, Gwen named her Kineceleran "Accelerate" but Omni used the Kineceleran tongue to name her "XLR8". When Gwen used the Kineceleran tongue for her twin sister's name, Omni had enough and ask Gwen more about Rebecca so Gwen explains about her disappearance then express her imaginative dialogue if Rebecca was here and see her Omnitrix. Continuing her training as XLR8, Omni unlocks the Quick Change function and Gwen shows off as she switch from XLR8 to Firefly to Heatblast to Diamondhead before reverting to Human. Omni then detects the Drones attacking Bellwood. The BPFD were confronting the Drones but their weapons are inferior and only manage to destroy one of them. Luckily for them, Gwen attacks the drone as a Felineko then the Drones surrounds her and blasts her into oblivion but she survives as Diamondhead, who made short work on them. The Gigantic Drone returns and this time, its energy blasts cannot be reflects so Diamondhead used Firefly to end it. However, her actions cause the BPFD to become more hostiles and, noticing 3 drones are active, Firefly left them to handle the Drones. Sandy called her back and she end them with XLR8. The BPFD open fire but XLR8's speed allows her to catch all bullets by spinning into a small tornado. She then ask if anyone knew Verdona Tennyson. Sandy answers and they chat about Verdona then XLR8 immediately fled when Sam Billion almost shot her and Sandy, much to the latter's rage. At home, Frank , Natalie and Kenneth returns home. Gwen asks about Aunt Sandra and Kenneth explains she had low blood sugar. Natalie questions Gwen's watch, which she panic at first but saw the Omnitrix is in Disguise Mode and made up a story of how she bought the watch. She then head up in her room and, using the Omnitrix's nanomachines, the Drones' parts and the ploymorphic chemical, they created the Omni Suit so Gwen can protect her secret identity but discovers Omni unintentionally add the thong on the suit, much to her displeasure. 'Noteworthy Events' 'Major Events' *The Omnitrix gain Quick Change function. *Gwen and Omni created the Omni Suit. 'Minor Events' *The Omnitrix had a GPS function and Disguise Mode. 'Characters Debut' *Sam Billions *Purple Offenders *Will Harangue *Kenneth Tennyson 'Omnitrix Alien Debuts' *Firefly *XLR8 *Wildcat 'Characters' *Gwen Tennyson *Omni the Omnitrix *Sandy *Sam Billions (first appearance) *Will Harangue (first appearane; television) *Natalie Tennyson (first present appearance) *Frank Tennyson (first present appearance *Kenneth Tennyson (first appearance) 'Villains' *Purple Offenders (first appearance) *Vilgax **Bioids **Drones *Panzer (silhouetted) 'Aliens Used' *Heatblast (x2; first time off-screen transformation) *Firefly (x3; first appearance) *XLR8 (x2; first appearance) *Diamondhead (x2) *Wildcat (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Grey Matter 'Quotes' Sandy: Just who are you? '''Heatblast: '''Just your friendly neighborhood alien heroine! Category:Episodes